The Return Trip
by Arashi Maxwell
Summary: A sequel to World Warp. It's Heero's turn, but he has no idea what's going on. Now he's got a family, a girlfriend, and trouble. Finished!
1. A Trip down the Stairs

I got so many good reviews for the last one, I decided to make a sequel! Yay! Ok, so this one is about a different pilot, guess who. I hope you like it and this is going to be a little different than last time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters**

* * *

There was the steady _tap tap_ of a keyboard in the otherwise silent and dark room. The creak of the door made the boy at the keyboard stop. He wore a sleeveless green shirt and tight black shorts with a gun strapped to his thigh.

"Heero!" A teenage boy with a long, brown braid that hung to his waist and cobalt blue eyes threw open the door. "Quat says supper's ready!"

Emotionless, Prussian blue eyes stared at him from under a fringe of dark brown hair. "I'm busy."

Duo shrugged, "More for me." He stopped at the door and swore. "Wait, darn it. Quatre says we can't eat 'til everyone's down."

"Then you don't eat." Heero turned back to his laptop.

"I don't think so." Duo grabbed the back of Heero's chair, spun it around and pushed it towards the door. Heero sighed and flipped over the back of the chair, landing lightly behind Duo.

"I have work." Heero turned back around.

"And I have to eat." Duo grabbed Heero's shirt and spun him around. "Now there's no escape!"

Heero sighed and let Duo lead him out of the room. The sooner he let Duo eat, the sooner he could get back to work. Duo babbled on about something as he pushed Heero towards the door. Quatre looked up from the couch as Duo pushed Heero to the top of the stairs. Heero paused and Duo bumped into his back.

"Oh, no you don't." Duo shoved him in the back.

"Duo, look-WATCH OUT!" Quatre jumped up as Duo pushed Heero onto the stairs. Heero jumped to avoid falling and landed a few stairs down. He turned to face Duo and the stair underneath him collapsed, throwing him down the stairs. Heero slid down the steps, his face never changing and felt one of the stairs bump him on the head. It hadn't been hard, but he could feel himself slipping.

"I'm sorry, Heero!" Duo's wail was drowned by a roaring and a dark shadow fell over him.

_You guys are becoming exceedingly difficult to get out. _Heero listened to the only sound that penetrated the roaring in his ears and then darkness enveloped him.

* * *

See shortness. See shortness run. Run, Shortness, Run:P 


	2. Voices

Sorry this took so long to get up, I wrote it at school and my friend kept trying to make me stop and then my other friend was making a cover for the binder I have it in. But it's finally up! I was really suprised at some of the reviews. I mean, I realized you guys wanted a sequel, but...Thanks alot, Guys. There with me to the end. (Sniff) Oh, and the shadow at the end of the last one, not important. It's me, and I don't know why I put it there, it's just I couldn't think of how to get Heero into this other world and well, they're getting harder to pull out. :P

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

* * *

Heero had the feeling of falling through something thick, like mud, and then he hit the ground hard enough to make him stagger. Next came the light and colors, making him blink and squint. He quickly oriented himself, his hand going to the gun at his waist. Or where it should be. It was gone and so were the many other weapons he kept hidden on his person. 

"Heero?" He spun on the unfamiliar voice, all his muscles tensing as he went into a defensive position. "Are you alright?"

A teenage girl a couple of years older than him was stooping to grab a bag off the sidewalk. She had brown hair cropped short around her ears and blue, almost violet, eyes.

"You should be more careful, I mean, with the stuff you carry in your bag. And don't spaz in public, it's weird." She babbled something about "The Nuthouse" as she handed the bag to Heero and pulled him down the street. There was something unsettlingly familiar about her.

_Does she ever stop talking? _Heero pulled his arm out of the girl's hand and fell into step next to her.

(Rarely.) Heero's head jerked up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. The brown-haired girl didn't seem to have heard it and was still babbling about…something.

"Maxwell."

"Huh?" The girl glanced over her shoulder, "What?"

_She acts just like Duo._

(Duh. She's his older sister.)

"Heero!" He blinked as the girl shook him roughly by the shoulders. "Stop doing that. If you're going to say my name, then don't just stare at me." She tossed her head, making her short hair bounce, "Even if I _am_ irresistible."

There was a chuckle. (Arashi hasn't changed much.) The voice suddenly became sad, (Even after Duo's funeral.)

Heero stopped dead. _Duo's funeral? Dead?_

(Yes, funeral. I'll tell you later. She doesn't like it when you ignore her)

Heero looked up to see Arashi staring at him. A small corner of his brain registered that she looked and then she said, "Don't do that, Heero. Please. Duo started acting weird-" (Weirder.) "-and he died a few weeks later. I'm convinced they're connected."

Heero stared at Arashi emotionlessly and somewhere in his head he heard the voice growl. (Tell her you're sorry. Do _something_!)

"Sorry." Heero mumbled. A prompting from the voice made him add, "It's all just too weird."

Arashi's shoulders slumped and her eyes lost their smoldering look. "Yeah. I don't think Mom's accepted it yet, and Dad keeps blaming himself."

Heero's brain began to move and raced. He was obviously having some insane dream and he didn't have the time. There was work at home that Dr. J said _had_ to be finished.

"Heero!" Arashi's voice broke his train of thought and he looked up in time to catch Arashi's bag full in the face. He staggered back a step and swore mentally. The bag had hurt a little.

(Told you she doesn't like to be ignored. And I guess it's _not_ a dream.) A sigh. (I was hoping it was too.)

"Arashi! Heero!" Both teenagers turned to see a smaller version of Duo across the street. Once he got a better look, Heero saw that, though his hair was the same as Duo's, it was cut short, and his eyes were bluer.

"Guess this is where I get off." Arashi smiled at Heero as the stopped at a corner. "See you tomorrow. And get some sleep!" She waved and ran across the street to the brown-haired boy. Heero watched as the two disappeared down a side street.

_Now what?_

(Go down that road.) Heero followed the mental pointing to his right. (You're lookin' for the one with the green roof.)

_Tell me what happened to Duo. You said he was dead._

There was silence for a minute and then a laugh. (Why are we trusting each other so easily?)

Heero shrugged._ I don't have much choice, you're in my head._

(Maybe that's why…) The voice muttered and then fell silent. Heero waited a minute and when the voice didn't continue he sighed.

_Tell me what happened._ There was only silence and he narrowed his eyes in irritation.

The house he was looking for stood between two others. Its green roof reached high above the others and a red door stood out of the white front. The door squealed slightly as Heero pushed it open and all his muscles tensed.

(Relax, this is your house.)

"Heero! You're home from school. How was it?" Heero looked up in surprise to see a pretty, black-haired woman smiling at him from one of the doors.

"Hn." Heero shrugged and the woman smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you had a good day." She turned back into the kitchen and called, "Your dad won't be home until late."

(Oh, I forgot. This is what Dad looks like.)

Heero saw a flash of a laughing man with light brown hair and sky blue eyes.A man Heero had seen die years before.

* * *

I couldn't put this at the top, but if something's written like this (between here) it means it's the voice in Heero's head. Can anyone guess who it is? Or Heero's Dad? I'm serious, I wanna see if anyone can guess. I won't say who's right or wrong until the next chapter, tho' 


	3. The Father

I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. I've been working on a different story and it got away from me. But I'm taking a trip and'll have lots of time to work on it, so hopefully I can put up some new ones soon. Uh, this one and the next are just kinda to give Heero a normal life, but I think thisstory will be a lot shorter than World Warp. We'll have to see.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Heero's mom. And the idea. (Cries) Don't you pity me? (Ha! Like everyone doesn't want to own it.)**

* * *

(What's wrong?) Heero turned up the stairs, ignoring the voice. 

That man…his dad. Heero opened a door at the top of the stairs and threw his bag on the bed. A computer sat on a desk on the far wall and it only took Heero a few minutes to hack into the correct system. A few more minutes and he found the man he was looking for. Heero Yuy.

The information had no date of death. It talked about all the peace work he was doing in the colonies and talks on Earth, but no death.

_So he's not dead. _Heero leaned back in his chair and stared absently at the screen.

(Well, duh. He's a colonial pacifist, on the TV all the time. There've been a lot of assassination attempts, but so far none have been successful. Probably 'cause of Dad. He's a friend of Dad's, that's why I was named after him.)

_Named after him?_

(Yeah. My full name is Heero Yuy Lowe. I don't tell many people my full name since I met Duo. He teased me about it when we were little.)

Heero smiled slightly as he realized that it was his voice he'd been hearing. Except it sounded somehow like Duo's, relaxed and happy.

"Heero! Supper's ready!" Heero pushed himself out of the chair and followed his Mom's voice down the stairs.

--- --- ---

Heero sat on his bed, staring at the picture he's found on the bedside table. Two brown-haired boys stood with their arms over each other's shoulders. They were both laughing and giving the "peace" sign.

(That's Duo.)Heero's voice yawned. (But I guess you know that, since you knew him.)

Heero "Hn-ed" got into bed. A few minutes and he'd let himself fall asleep as a soft snow began falling outside.

--- --- ---

The sunlight fell through the window, falling on Heero's face. He opened his eyes and leapt out of the bed when he didn't recognize the room.

(Relax. Are you always this…energetic in the morning?) Heero had an image of his voice sitting cross-legged and watching him.

_So it isn't a dream. _Heero sighed and glanced out the window. The snow had fallen feet deep, covering the road and sidewalk.

(Always that faint hope, isn't there? On the plus side you don't have any classes today.) There was a pause and then the voice said, as casually as possible, (I didn't know Duo was alive in your world. Or that Dad was dead.) Heero didn't say anything and the voice pressed on. (Those days he was unconscious, he called for Arashi and Solo and his parents. He was acting different here; maybe that was your Duo. I mean, the Duo from your world.)

Heero shrugged and turned back to the window. "That was quite a speech. Maybe you're right. There's no way to know for sure until I get back."

"Heero! Are you up?" Heero glanced at the door as his Mom's voice floated through.

(You're the Perfect Soldier, right? Wanna try being the Perfect Actor?) The voice sounded pleading. (Please, just 'til we figure out how to get you back to your world.)

Heero sighed. "Fine. Just until then."

The kitchen was warm and toasty, the smell of pancakes wafting through. The black-haired woman smiled at Heero as he stepped through the door and a man looked up from the table. Heero stared at him for a minute as the man smiled at him. The last time he'd seen that smile it had been on the face of a dying man.

"Looks like you don't have class today. Are you going to go sledding with your friends?" Odin Lowe smiled at Heero as the boy sat across from him.

Heero shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's what I'd be doing."

(How'd yo-his mission go?)

"How'd the mission go?" Heero looked at Odin's face.

"Good. There was another attempt of Heero's life." Odin smiled at his wife as she set a plate of food in front of him. "That's the third this month."

Heero poked at his pancakes. _I'm not hungry._

(What? You haven't eaten since supper and you barely at then.) Heero didn't say anything and the voice sighed. (Fine. Just eat some so Mom doesn't think you're sick and make you stay home.)

Heero ate a whole pancake, listening to Odin talk about his mission. Just as he finished the doorbell rang. Heero stood and opened the door to see Wufei standing on the step.

"Hey, Yuy. We're going to go to Dead Man's Drop, you coming?"

"Wufei!" Heero mom stood in the kitchen door, smiling brightly. "Why don't you come in? Would you like some cocoa?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Lowe. We're about to go sledding."

"Oh. Well, go get ready, Dear." Heero's mom disappeared into the kitchen. There was silence for a minute and then Heero's voice chuckled slightly. (Mom's a little weird.)

_No way. _Heero motioned Wufei inside and ran upstairs. _So, when are you going to tell me what happened to Duo?_

(He died in an explosion. Something about an illegal weapon manufacturing. Duo's dad's an amazing mechanic and had to make some part of it, but he backed out. The details are kinda sketchy but Duo went and destroyed the weapons, the building and himself.)

_These weapons, what were they?_

(Something called…Gundams.)

Heero laughed and grabbed a change of clothes and a coat. It took him a minute to change and he ran downstairs to where Wufei was talking to his mom.

"Let's go." Heero stopped long enough for Wufei to finish his conversation and to say good-bye to his parents.

(You should look into a career as an actor.) Heero laughed slightly as he followed Wufei to where Arashi, Trowa, Quatre, and Hilde were waiting.

* * *

Cookies for Sutoomu! She guessed right by saying Odin Lowe. (She's also the only one who guessed. I'm ashamed of you all.) Glare and sniff. 


	4. Dead Man's Drop

Thank you, Becky Yuy and Kami-Crimson for your reviews on the last chapter. Cookies for you both. (Hands a plate of cookies to you two.) This chapter is just Heero adjusting, sort of, to being a normal kid. He's kinda adjusting really fast but. hey, he's Heero, right?

And if you read it, would you please review? It helps SO much if I know what you think. Even if you think it's stupid and that I should get a life.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

* * *

Arashi, Quatre and Wufei had brought sleds fit for two and they paired off. Arashi and Hilde used Arashi's, Quatre and Trowa on Quatre's, and Heero and Wufei on Wufei's. Dead Man's Drop was the biggest, steepest hill for miles and was where everyone went sledding. It took the small group of teenagers nearly five minutes to reach the top. 

"They need an escalator." Hilde was the last over the hill, breathing heavily. "Or a ski lift."

The others laughed and huddled in a group to catch their breath. After a minute Arashi spoke up, "Ok, you know the drill. We'll do this four or five times, give up and go to Heero's house for cocoa, right?"

They all nodded and Heero followed the others to the crest of the hill. At his feet the hill fell for hundreds of feet as he stood on the very edge. "Not scared, are you, Yuy?"

Heero was hard pressed not to laugh at Wufei's mocking comment. He'd grown up killing people and setting off explosions, how could a simple hill scare him? Yet somehow…

"C'mon, c'mon! We all go together." Arashi stood next to the sled as Hilde sat carefully down on it and Arashi began explaining something.

"I'll push this time." Wufei got in back of the sled and Heero climbed onto the front.

(Yes!) Heero's voice spoke for the first time in a long time. (Sledding is the best part of winter.) Heero could feel the other him mentally getting a good hold and copied him. (And you're in the front. Oh-) He swore loudly. (-that means you're steering. Good luck.) Before he could show Heero how to steer, Wufei had pushed the sled over the edge and jumped on. (Steer you idiot! Steer!)

Heero kicked one of the pieces of wood on the front of the sled and it swung to the side. He put his foot quickly on the other piece and straightened the sled smirking as he heard Wufei shout something in Chinese. They sped down the hill, weaving slightly to avoid each other and other people sledding. Snow sprayed as they reached the bottom and spun the sleds sideways to stop.

"Yuy! What is your problem? I know you can sled, you've been doing it since you were five years old." Wufei leapt off and faced Heero, visibly shaken. Inside his head, Heero could almost see the voice flat on his back, gasping for air.

(We're alive? We're alive!)

_Shut up._ To Wufei he said, "You didn't give me time to get ready, I was watching Arashi."

"Awww! How cu-ute." Trowa said in a fake, girly voice and made a kissing face as the others laughed.

"Hey, Trowa!" Trowa turned and was knocked off his feet by the force of a snowball connecting with his face. "Duck."

--- --- ---

Half and hour later they had split into two teams and Heero was sitting with his back to the makeshift fort they had made. Beside him, Hilde, and Quatre were throwing snowballs at the other three. He was slowing shaping one himself, his hands carefully forming the snow into a ball. It crossed his mind that he had work in his room that he was supposed to be doing.

"Heero, come on! We need your help." Quatre laughed and ducked, narrowly avoiding a flying snowball.

Heero knew he had work he had to do and, suddenly, he didn't care. He stood and threw the snowball, watching it leave his hand in a fluid motion. It flew fast and accurate, hitting Wufei in the chest and knocking him back. There was silence for a minute and then the voice in his head whistled. (Wow! That was a nice shot.)

At the same time Arashi began giggling. The giggles soon erupted into laughter and she doubled up, clutching her stomach and laughing.

(Great, she lost it.)

"Arashi? Are you alright?" Quatre walked carefully over to Arashi and bent down. "Arashi, don't explode."

"I-I'm ok. Whew. That was weird." Arashi pushed herself to her feet, still giggling slightly. "Hot cocoa sounds good right now."

"Same here." Hilde grabbed the sled handle as she followed the others back towards Heero's house.

* * *

How cute. I tried not to use the voice as much in this one, but you mind letting me know how that went? I'm going to do, I think one more just normal thing before I tell you what Heero has to do here.


	5. Twister

Alright, in the next chapter you find out what's going on. I might not put up another one for a while because the computer's being stupid and messing with the posts of another of my stories. So I'll try to get the next one up, if not today then tomorrow.

* * *

"Cocoa! I love cocoa." Arashi sat at the table as Mrs. Yuy handed out cups of cocoa.

Heero stared at her for a minute. It was like watching Duo. Except as girl and with, ironically, short hair.

(Why does-did Duo have long hair?)

_Something to do with his past._ Heero took a sip of the chocolate "nectar", as Arashi called it, in front of him. _In our world._

(Oh. You don't know either?)

Heero chuckled slightly into his cocoa. _Not the details, no._

"Hey, Heero. I know what we should do. Let's play Twister." Heero looked up to see Quatre smiling at him. "A face-off between you and Trowa."

Heero glanced at Trowa and shrugged. "I suppose."

Arashi ran into the living room and set up the Twister mat. "C'mon guys. I want to see this."

The two teenage boys stood on either side, facing each other. Quatre spun the spinner and called out the color and body part. Both boys moved and the game began.

(Stop analyzing this so much.) Heero stopped studying the mat and looked over at Trowa, who was bent over backwards. Inside his head his voice felt a need to repeat himself. (Don't think so much.)

_What do you mean by that?_

(It's a game. Don't analyze it so much, just have fun. It's not a mission.)

Heero sighed. _You sound like Duo. Alright, I'll give it a try._

Heero did what Quatre said without thinking of all the details. He twisted his ankle slightly as he put his foot on the circle behind Trowa.

"Ow. Heero don't push, you'll knock me over." Trowa rocked as Heero placed his foot right next to Trowa's.

(Go for it! You can win!)

_This is more fun._ Heero didn't push Trowa foot and waited for Quatre to call out the next move. This one put Trowa half under Heero. He bumped Heero's hand trying to place his own on the spot next to Heero's. Heero tilted, swore and fell heavily on Trowa.

"Oh, and we have a winner. And possibly a fatality." Arashi helped Heero to his feet and then Trowa. "No, he gets up. Our victor, Trowa Bloom!"

_Bloom? Isn't that that circus girl's name?_

(Catherine? That's his older sister.)

_They all have sisters._

(Wufei doesn't. He's just got a girlfriend.)

"Wow. That was harder than I expected." Trowa offered his hand to Heero. "But it was well fought."

(Oh, I'm sorry. This is a weird thing where we all act really formal about it. It's from-uh, never mind. Long story.)

Heero suddenly smiled and made a sweeping bow. "It was a pleasure to play against such a worthy opponent."

"Well, Heero wins this round." Arashi clapped him on the back and glanced at the clock. "Shoot. I gotta go. It's Solo's birthday tomorrow and I promised mom I'd help bake the cake."

They all said their good-byes and watched her run down the sidewalk. She stopped at the end and shouted back, "Don't forget you're all invited!"

Heero turned back to the others to see them getting their stuff.

"I gotta get back home. Mom and Dad are out for their anniversary and Catherine won't be back until late."

Quatre shifted slightly. "Mom says I have to be home before six for supper."

Wufei nodded. "Same here. We'll see you later, Yuy."

Heero watched them leave, feeling slightly depressed.

(Afraid it'll get boring?)

Heero nodded. _Not something I'm used to. Worrying about it, I mean._

(You could show me how you hacked into that database on Yuy. Normally, you can't get any info on where he's going to be or things like that.)

Heero shrugged. _Fine. It's ok if I use your computer?_

The voice nodded. (Dad might not like it tho'…)

Heero hurried up the stairs to his room and sat at the computer. It took him a few minutes to find the network and then he spent the next hour showing himself how to hack into it.


	6. The Mission

Hmm, so much for that. I ended up, I think, fixing it easier than I thought and already had this typed up. So here you go.

* * *

"Heero! Your father's back, come downstairs, please."

Heero looked around in surprise at hearing his mother's voice. He stood up, leaving the hacked-into network up, and left his room. In the kitchen he saw Odin with his head in his hands, staring at the table top.

(No.) There was fear in his voice. Something Heero didn't think possible. (What happened?)

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"You know your friend Relena Darlian? Her father's a very high politian, a very rich, right?" Heero knew where this was going, but his voice didn't. "Relena Darlian was kidnapped earlier this afternoon while riding home from a conference of her father's. She was alone in the limo when it was attacked and taken."

Heero's mom stared sympathetically at him. "Don't worry, dear. They'll get her back. Now, supper's ready, sit down."

"I'm not hungry." Heero's mind was already analyzing all the information it had just been fed. His voice was being unusually quiet.

His mom looked ready to protest but Odin raised his hand. "Then you should probably get some sleep."

Heero nodded and turned back towards the door. As he reached it he had an odd feeling of the floor tipping and he was suddenly no longer in control.

(Sorry, but I guess it's my turn.)

Heero blinked in surprise as he turned back to face his parents. _Huh. I guess it is._

Heero walked quickly to his mom and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and even Heero, inside his own head, could feel the hug as well. He turned to Odin and gave him a quick hug as well.

"Night." Heero registered the surprise on their faces as his voice led his body up the stairs. At the top the feeling repeated itself and they were switched back.

(Sorry. I didn't know that would happen.)

Heero nodded. _I know._

- -

"It's been hours. Anything could have happened to her." Heero paused in his pacing and glanced at the clock.

(I thought you didn't show this kind of emotion. Look, Dad and his team will take care of this and she'll be back in the morning.)

_You seem calm about this. That's not right, _I'm _the one that doesn't show emotions._ Silence for a minute. _He hasn't even left yet. I'm going to go ask._

Heero's voice laughed as he left his room and started down the stairs. Halfway down he heard his parents talking and froze.

"They made a deal." Odin's angry voice came from the far side of the living room. "My team doesn't interfere and the Darlian girl lives. They're cowards."

"You…are going to save her, right?"

A sigh. "We're going to try. But if they even _think_ we're involved, they'll kill her. They might kill her anyway and blame us."

Heero turned back up the stairs and went into his room. His voice was silent for a minute until Heero began digging through the room.

(They're going to kill her, why?)

_As corny as it sounds, It's like asking why a bird flies. These kinds of people just do that because they want to._

(What are you looking for?)

Heero didn't answer as he found a knife on the dresser. He pocketed it and turned to the door. _Where does Odi-Dad keep his weapons?_

(Y-you're not going to try? You'll be killed.)

_I'm friends with Death, I don't think I need to worry about it._

A sigh. (They're in his closet.)

Heero chuckled dryly. _Mission excepted._

* * *

It's always Relena that causes the trouble, isn't it? So, let me know what you think.


	7. Infiltration

Sorry about the wait. I had writer's block and I finally broke it. So, sorry for the trouble and hope you like it. Oh, and at the end of the last chapter, it's "Mission Accepted." sorry about that. And thank you Sakura and Becky Yuy for pointing that out.

* * *

The terrorists were holding Relena in an abandoned, heavily damaged building way out in the woods. Heero stared at the building, carefully taking in every detail. It had been several stories high, completely square shaped.

_What do you know about this place?_

(Not much. It used to belong to pretty good mechanical company, but it was destroyed in an accident a few months ago.)

Heero thought over his plan. If he kept quiet, there should be no reason it wouldn't work. But what he wouldn't do for Duo, or one of the other pilots. He sighed quietly through his nose and jumped out of the tree he was watching from. He landed in a bush at the base of the tree and went into a crouch.

"What was that?" Heero turned to see two men working their way through the underbrush. He leaned against the tree and watched as the two men crept closer, poking in the bushes.

"I didn't hear anything." The second guard's voice was deeper.

"I know I heard something, Mark. In the bushes over there."

"Something in the bushes? It's probably just an animal, John."

The two passed Heero and he stepped out behind them. There were two fleshy thuds and the two men fell. Heero dragged them into the bushes and undressed the smaller of the two. He pulled on the uniform and grabbed the pocket knife he'd found on his dresser.

(What're you doing?) Heero stiffened at the voice. It had been quiet through all of Heero's work.

_Getting over that wall._ Heero slashed the uniform on his arms, legs and across the chest.

(Why're you cutting up the uniform?)

Heero didn't answer and dug through the small bag he'd brought. Several small packages came up and Heero rubbed it into his uniform, skin around the cuts and a little on his face. Last, he strapped the bag he'd brought in place of the guard's bag around his waist.

(It looks like you were attacked. So how are you going to explain the other guy? There were no gunshots.)

_They can't be sure. Silencers and things like that can make it hard. And they don't know for sure where we were._ Heero started through the bushes towards the main gate. _Let's hope I really am, 'The Perfect Actor'._

The voice chuckled as Heero put a heavy stagger in his walk. He stumbled out of the bushes and into the complex wall.

"Who's there?" A man stepped out with a big gun pointed at Heero.

"T-there was a-an attack." Heero sagged to the ground.

"What happened?"

"We-we were attacked in the woods. J-John's back th-there." Heero watched as the man issued orders for several men to go check. At the same time, two other men moved forward to help Heero to his feet. They helped him limp through the gate towards the main building.

"Finally, some action." The men on Heero's right was younger.

"Don't get excited. It's not all great." The other man had brown hair that was beginning to gray.

(It worked? Wow.) Heero worked hard not to glare.

_Of course if worked. I thought it up._

(No arrogance here, eh?)

"You're kinda young. Too bad about your friend." Heero looked around at the older man. "How'd you make it in at your age."

(Busted!)

"I'm j-just good with a gun." Heero barely remembered to put the pain of his injuries into his voice.

The older man nodded and Heero could feel the voice sag with relief. (Too close.)

The two men helped Heero up the front steps and through the door. Just as they entered, sirens sounded behind them.

"An intruder." The older man glanced over his shoulder and pulled Heero's arm off his shoulder.

(Oh. We are so dead.)

_Just stay quiet._ Heero leaned on the remaining soldier's shoulder.

"The guy that killed the other guard. You say his name was John?"

Another guard suddenly stuck his head out a side door and glanced around. He caught sight of the three of them and stepped out. A big M-16 was slung over his shoulder.

"Just got a radio from the gate. Said they found two men by the wall, both knocked out cold, and one without his clothes."

"Without-? Him!" The older of the two soldiers spun to see his friend on the ground and an absence of Heero.

Heero leaned against the wall of a spare room, listening to the shouts and passing soldiers.

(You _do_ have a deal with Death, don't you?)

_Yeah._ Heero glanced around the room and smirked when he saw a vent near the roof. _We're goin' in the vents_.

There was a mental sigh and Heero crept across the room. He grabbed the vent and pulled it out with a loud creaking. There was silence for a minute and Heero jumped into the vent.

(Do you have any idea where she is?) The voice had automatically dropped to a whisper. ('cause I'm gonna take a leap and say you've done this before.)

_No. I've no idea where she is._ Heero shook his head as his voice sighed. _But I have a guess at how to find her._

Twenty minutes later and after searching forty-three vents Heero stopped. Below him he could se into a large hallway where two guards stood with their guns. Just as he backed away he felt the vent tip and he fell on his side.

"What was that?"

Heero's loud swear was heard only by his voice. _How did you get in control!_

(I don't know! Take it back.) There was a moment of silence while the two guards talked. (Did it work?)

_No._ Heero growled and began thinking. _You'll have to do it._

(What! I don't know how. I'll just get us both killed!)

_Shut up. Just turn around and crawl, like I was, back to the fork in the vents._ The voice slowly took a deep breath and began to crawl back down the vents.

(Lucky for us, those guards are videogame guards and therefore stupid.)

_No, they're more alert now. Get out the gun from your bag._

Heero froze at the vent fork. (I'm not killing anyone.)

_Even if your dad does it?_

(I'm still not going to kill them.)

_Fine. Get it out anyway._

His voice nodded and did as it was told.


	8. Trouble Inside

Once again, I'm sorry this took so long getting up. I think I know what to do with the next chapter, but it might not be up for a little while. It won't be as long a wait as this one, I promise._

* * *

_

_Ok. Now aim carefully._ Heero watched as his voice aimed the gun around a corner at the first guard. _You're going to have to shoot twice. It has to be quick and accurate. And you have to stop shaking._

(I'm about to shoot someone. That's not something I'm used to.)

_Just do it._ Heero watched as the gun steadied. _Alright. Shoot…now._

The silencer on the gun did as its job and quieted the shot. There was a fleshy _thud_ and the closest guard fell with blood spurting from a wound in his leg. A second shot caused his walky-talky to explode. The second guard turned and fired a shot at Heero's head. He pulled back and the bullet _ping-_ed off the wall.

(Holy-! I thought he was supposed to come here!)

_Sit still and stay out of sight._ Heero began calculating quickly in his head. _Alright. If he doesn't come, you may have to shoot him._

Their luck held true and the guard edged his way around the corner. He and Heero stared at each other for a minute and Heero hissed. _Hit him. Hit him!_

His voice jumped and hit the guard in the neck, the way Heero had told him, and watched him drop. He stared at the body for a minute until Heero sighed. _Now put him in one of those lockers._

With the man safely stashed, all that was left was the bleeding man in the hall. He stared up at Heero as he edged around the corner.

"You're just a kid." He chuckled slightly. "Go figure."

Heero ignored him and helped the man to his feet. _That's not what I said to do. _Heero pointed out as his voice helped the man into the spare room they'd found.

"What are you doing here?" The guard leaned against a box and watched as Heero swapped clothes with his partner. "Is it about the Darlian girl?"

_Don't answer him._

(You sound like a mom. "Don't talk to strangers." Even if they're bleeding and unable to move on their own.)

_He can move. Not well, maybe, but he can move._ Heero turned back to the man. _I don't like leaving him here._

(We can hardly take him with us.)

_I meant conscious. Maybe we should just shoot him._

The voice sighed and shook his head. (Where to now?)

Heero glared for a minute and then grudgingly nodded. _Fine he lives._

(That's not what I-whoa!) The room tipped and suddenly Heero was in control again. (Thank you!)

Heero turned an icy glared on the man and he leaned back. _We can't leave him conscious._

(Then knock him out.) Heero stepped forward and hit the guy roughly on the neck. There was a moment of surprise on his face and he fell hard onto the floor.

_Ok. Now to get into that room. Fast._ Heero hurried through the door and around the corner. The hall was still empty and Heero walked to the door. He slid a card he'd found in his pocket and the doors slid open.

"What?" A sharp, female voice issued from near one of the computers. Heero looked over to see a tall woman in a military uniform. On the each side of her head she had her brown hair pulled into braided buns. A pair of glasses flashed on the bridge of her nose and brown eyes glared at him. Heero had a hard time not sighing, _Some things never change._

(You know her?)

"Well?" The woman turned impatiently to face Heero.

_Sorta. _Heero saluted. "I have a message for you Ma'am. A private one."

Une's eyes narrowed. "Very well."

Heero walked swiftly next to her and leaned slightly closer. A gun appeared out of nowhere and he rammed it into her ribs. "Make a sound and I'll pull the trigger."

Une laughed. "Then you have to go through all the men in this room. Do you really want to risk that?"

"You think I'd be stupid enough to attack if I couldn't take them?"

Une seemed to consider that and then smirked. Heero pushed the gun into her ribs a little harder and muttered. "Relena Darlian. Now."

Une turned to the door and Heero fell into step behind her, hiding the gun at his waist. The door slid open and Une turned left. They passed door after door without slowing. Down three flights of stairs and Une turned into a very dark hall. The gun came out and pushed against her back.

"No tricks." Heero followed as she led them down the hall. A door finally appeared on their right with a guard out front. The man stiffened and saluted Une.

"Open the door." Une saluted the man and he relaxed. His eyes widened in surprise and the order but he moved quickly to comply. Heero watched as the man slid a key into the lock and turned it. His vision unfocused and the floor tipped.

* * *

Crazy Lady Une! Hey, I've got a question for you guys. I'm pretty sure I know who I want to use if I do another one, but who do you think I should do? And should I use the voice or not? Please! I need help on deciding.


	9. More Trouble

This is really short, but I wanted to end it like it does. It's just kind of a twist. For fun.

* * *

(Nooooo!) The voice was in control again. (I want to be in the back and watch you know what to do.)

_Oh well. There's nothing we can do. But don't blow this._ Heero looked up to see Une watching him with an amused expression.

"Is everything alright?"

_Don't answer. She's trying to goad you. Just make her go through the door. And don't move the gun. No matter what._

"After you, Ma'am." Heero held the gun steady and nodded at the door.

The guard watched with a slightly open mouth as Une smirked and stepped through the door. Heero shot him a threatening look and followed the brown-haired woman through the door. Instead of a room, like Heero thought there'd be, there was another, shorter hall. Une led them to the end of the hall and slipped a small card into the lock. There was a quiet beep and the door slid open. Une stepped through the door and to the side to reveal the person leaning against the desk.

_That's not Relena._

(Thank you, Captain Obvious.)

The man leaning on the desk had an air of elegance about him. His light brown hair was combed back and he had sharp, clear blue eyes. He wore a blue military uniform and a sword belted at his hip.

_Treize. _Heero said, injecting as much hate and venom into his voice as he could.

"Treize?" The voice said without thinking.

The man's thin eyebrows rose. "You know who I am. Good, that saves us some time." He turned to Une. "Lady Une, will you leave us?"

"Certainly, Your Excellency." Une bowed and left the room.

_Even here's he's got his "Excellency" stupidity going._

(So he's from your world too?)

_Unfortunately_. Heero watched as Treize walked calmly around his desk and sat down.

"You know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you. You _are_ from Lowe's team, aren't you?" Heero shook his head and Treize's eyebrows once again rose. "Well, you certainly know what you're doing, if you made it this far."

(Should I tell him who I am? Or keep the air of mystery?)

_Air of mystery. I actually think he might know who you are._

(_What_! How?)

Heero mentally shrugged. _Just a thought._

"You aren't going to tell me?" Treize chuckled and leaned forward on his folded hands. "I have an idea. Would you like some tea?"

"Tea? Yuck." Heero slapped himself mentally as soon as the words escaped his voice's mouth. _You idiot!_

(Sorry. It's just that tea's nasty. And for girls. Does that mean-?)

_Don't go there!_ Heero shuddered. _Don't go there._

"You're Heero Yuy, aren't you?" Treize smirked slightly.

"No. He's a politician, duh."

"You're not him. He's more confident than that. But let me guess." Treize smiled. "He's in your head."


	10. Tea and Talk

I'm sorry, it's another pretty short one. But I'm working on the next, right after I post this. I would have had it up earlier, but my sister wouldn't get off the computer. Anyway, this is mostlytalking, sorry about that, but the next one will get more action!

* * *

The resulting silence was deafening. The two men stared at each other for a minute and then Heero chuckled nervously to himself. (So much for the "Air of Mystery.")

_How does he know? Or is he just bluffing?_ Heero glared at the man sitting calmly in his desk. 

"In my head? What do you mean, like a psycho?" Heero leaned back with his hands in his pockets.

"You know very well what I mean. And I know because there's no way a child like you could make it through." Treize leaned back as well and poured himself a cup of tea.

_He's got a point._

"I like to watch movies. I got the idea from there."

Treize laughed. "Give it up."

"Then what makes you think, besides me getting in here, that there's this 'Heero Yuy' in my head?"

Treize's eyes took on a faraway look and Heero sighed. _If he starts reminiscing, put the gun to your head and pull the trigger._

(Has he done it before?) Heero watched Treize in slight apprehension. (Is it that bad?)

_No. I just don't care that much._

(And Relena?)

_We'd still save her. I've survived bullet shots before._

"How do I know?" Treize spoke suddenly, making Heero jump. "Because I have Treize Khushrenada in my head."

(Well that's a surprise.) Heero shook his head. "So…you're a nutter?"

Treize stood up, all amusement gone. "I have had enough of your childish games." His eyes narrowed. "Why isn't Heero in control?"

_I'd like to be._ Heero chuckled slightly. "I killed him. That's why I'm in control."

"How does he put up with you? It's like talking to a four year old." Treize sat back down and took a sip of tea.

(I wonder if tea works like bear does. You know, as something to help you "forget" what's going on? Maybe the caffeine. And I resent being called a four year old.)

_I put up with Duo. Putting up with you is like putting up with him._

Heero thought this over for a minute. (Is that a good or a bad thing?)

Heero sighed and was going to answer when the ground tipped and he staggered a step to the side. The world righted itself and Heero brought the gun up, firing it twice. Treize jerked sideways and the bullets tore into his chair.

_I'm gonna kill him!_

(Why? Is he just that irritating to you?)

_He's a self-important, arrogant little kid._

(Wow. You've both called each other little kids. Sorta.)

"I see you're back in control." Treize dusted the chips of his chair off his coat. "That's good. Now we get down to business."

"Business?"

"Your friend, Relena." Treize stood. "She's going to be killed."

(Well, that's to the point. No beating around the bush when he's talking to you.)

Heero pointed the gun, aiming for just between Treize's eyes. "Why? Lowe didn't interfere at all."

Treize smiled. "He was just here."

(Oops.)

"He's not on Odin's team. That was the deal, if the team stays away, she lives."

(You could just pull the trigger and kill him.)

_Aren't you a pacifist? No killing?_

(Not wanting to kill someone doesn't make me a pacifist. And there's always an exception.)

"His team _is_ here." Treize pushed a button and a small screen lifted off his desk and turned to face Heero. The screen showed a small group of men, four of five, running down a hall. Several guards appeared from around the corner and began firing. "Deal's off."


	11. Like Father Like Son

Sorry about the wait! I've come down with a major case of Writers Block and can't break it. It's terrible! Anyway, I also took so long on this 'cause I couldn't figure out what to do to Treize. He's so smooth it makes me sick. Well, I lost my grip on sanity about half-way through, so I'm sorry if it's alittle wierd. I tried not to do anything _too_ crazy.

* * *

(There is someone, somewhere who hates me and is laughing right now.)

_Yeah, he's right in front of you._ Heero shrugged and raised the gun. There was a loud _bang_ and Treize fell to the ground.

(Well, that was easy.) Heero turned as his voice and walked to the door.

"You don't think you actually hit me, do you?" Heero stopped at the sound of Treize's voice.

"No. But I figured I could get out while you were on the ground. Spare the pain of having to look at you." Heero turned back around and cocked the gun. "This time I really will hit you."

Treize smirked and leapt over the desk. Heero dropped into a squat and then straightened, ramming his shoulder into Treize's chest. The older man flipped over and landed heavily on the ground. Heero raised the gun again, but Treize leapt up and ran forward. He caught Heero's wrist and shoved it up, punching him in the face at the same time. The gun slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. Treize's foot spun around and knocked Heero's feet from under him.

"Not quiet living up to expectations." Treize smirked and pulled his sword from its sheath, laying it on Heero's neck.

In response, Heero rolled to the inside of the sword, grabbed Treize's hand, and pulled. As Treize fell, Heero kicked him in the stomach so he rolled away. Treize jumped up and spun to see Heero facing him with the gun. A gunshot and Treize fell backwards, bleeding from his chest.

(Is he dead?)

_Probably._ Heero ran to the door and slipped out. _We still have to worry about Princess Leia._

Heero straightened the uniform he was wearing and walked out of the door with the confidence of someone who owned the building. The guard glanced at him but turned back to his cigarette once he saw who it was.

(Alright. So how do we find Dad and Relena?)

_I don't know about Relena, but I know where Odin is._

(How? Did you recognize the hall?)

_Yes. And we can just follow the gunshots._

Heero turned the corner and began running. Up three flights of stairs, down six halls and up another two staircases, somewhere along the way he found one of the guards rifles. Heero finally stopped at the corner of a hall and listened. He could hear gunshots from one of the halls and ran towards it. A large group guards stood at the corners and were firing down the hall.

(I hope they didn't get Dad.) Heero nodded absently and began firing into the group. It took a couple of minutes for the guards to figure out where the shots were coming from and then to react. They turned and began firing on Heero, who ducked around the corner of the hall.

(Now what? We're trapped!)

_Odin's team should start firing as well. We can take all of them out between us._ Heero snorted and began firing again. _I could take them out alone._

(Careful, you won't be able to fit your head through the door.)

The gunshots slowly lessened and then stopped all together. Heero peeked A/N: That sounds funny with Heero around the corner and lowered the gun when he saw no moving guards.

"Who was that?" A voice Heero didn't recognize spoke from around the corner. "Someone started shooting them in the back."

Odin turned the corner with his gun ready and pointed it at Heero, who had also stepped around the corner. Heero smiled slightly and held his hands up, the guard rifle still in his hand. Odin's eyes widened and he stared at Heero.

(Oh, this is not good.) The voice fidgeted. (I wish he'd say something.)

_You're really impatient._ Heero continued to stare at the older man.

"Boss?" The man who had first spoken was watching Odin in surprise. "You know him?"

"Heero!" Odin seemed to have finally found his voice. "Heero Yuy Lowe."

_That is kind of a funny sounding name._ Heero fought not to laugh. _And don't moms usually say the whole name?_

(We are so dead. And don't make fun of my name! It's mean.)

"Hi, Dad." Heero smiled slightly. "Nice day?"

(_Nice day!_ Have you lost it?)

_Actually, I think this is kind of funny._

"What are you doing here?" Odin glared at him. "You could've been killed."

"Well, it's a really long story."

"Then start." Odin looked mad. Like, chew-iron-spit-nails mad.

Heero paused, looking for the right words, and was saved the trouble as the ground threw him around.

"I've got a guy from another dimension in my head." The voice nodded. (Oops. Guess we just earned a one-way ticket to the Nuthouse.)

"You've got what?" Odin lowered the gun.

"A guy from another dimension stuck in my head. He and I keep changing who's in control and he got us in here. He knows how to shoot a gun and all that kind of stuff."

_He's going to think you're insane._

(I already think I am.) Heero watched as Odin put his hand to his head.

"Heero." He looked to mad to speak. (Oops again.) "This 'other person' made you come here and risk your life?"

_You are._

(That's a good point.) The voice mused as it nodded.

"Get him out. I'm going to kill him."

_How sweet._ Heero thought dryly. _If he kills me, he kills you._

"It doesn't work that way, Dad." Behind Odin the members of his team were exchanging looks. One of them made an obvious "he's insane" sign and Heero glared at him. "Look, we're just here to get Relena."

_Relena! I forgot about her!_

"You knew we'd come." Odin motion for his men to follow and hurried down the hall.

"If you did, she'd be killed."

Odin sighed and shook his head. Heero followed him down the hall and around a corner. Three doors were on the left wall, four on the right. As they passed the first three doors, there was silence. As they were passing the fourth, there was a gunshot and a high-pitched, female scream.

* * *

Oh dear, who can it be:P Hope you liked this chapter that I finally got up. 


	12. The Final Battle

I have some good news! One: this is the last chapter! Yay! And Two: I'm out of my writers block. Double yay! And Three: I know what to do for Trowa and Quatre's, but not Wufei's...Anyway, I hope you like this and I'm _REALLY _sorry it took so long. And this chapter is dedicated to Sutoomu, cause she's been there from the very beginning.

P.S. Sorry about the other chapter it had said I put up, I accidently put a chapter that was supposed to be in my other story on here. Sorry about that. :$

Lowe The voice. My sister always refers to them as "Yuy" and "Lowe" and it just now occured to me to do the same.

* * *

(Of course there's a scream.)Lowe shookhis head. (Classic.)

Heero chuckled as Odin's team stopped and faced the door the scream had issued from. The room behind the door remained silent before there was a loud thud and the sound of something hitting the door. Odin motioned to one of the men and he stepped into the center of the hall, aimed, and shot out the lock on the door. He finished and the door swung open to reveal the room inside.

A man was standing in the center of the room and a figure was curled in a corner in the back. The man had greasy, black hair that was plastered to his head and cold, black eyes. A chair was on its side by the doorway and one of the legs was broken.

"Who are you?" The man turned full around to face the group of men and Heero. Behind him, the figure had sat up and Heero could see her light brown hair fall across her face onto her shoulders. The girl's heavily bruised face lit up as she saw Heero and she staggered to her feet. The greasy-haired man glanced behind him and then around at the person that had caught his captive's attention.

_You probably don't want to be standing here right now._ Heero commented as the man's hand moved casually to his hip. _Not a good place._

(What?) He glanced at the man. The man smirked and pulled a gun, aiming for Heero. Heero threw himself flat as the greasy man fired. Odin returned the fire as Lowe rolled to the side.

_Told you._ Heero smirked and stifled a yawn. Lowe, meanwhile, was leaning against the wall and gasping.

"Heero, don't move." Odin glanced quickly at his son. "Your mom'd kill me if something happened to you."

(That guy just shot at me!) Lowe nodded absently at Odin and watched as the team gathered around the door. The floor tilted and Lowe sighed as Heero took control. Heero glanced around, his mind racing to find a plan. (You weren't finding one when I was in control.)

_That's because you couldn't have done anything I would have planned._ Heero's gave rested on the M-16 laying where his voice had dropped it in the center of the doorway. He watched as one of the men leaned around the corner and pulled sharply back as the man fired. The bullet hit the far wall, leaving a small hole.

(What are you doing?) Lowe asked apprehensively as Heero shifted his weight around, (Remember if you're shot, I die too!)

Odin seemed to have figured out what Heero planned as well and he stiffened. "Heero, don't-" Too late, Heero had darted forward. He jumped, grabbed the gun off the ground as he passed, and rolled. He slid to a stop next to Odin and pulled the rifle's strap over his shoulder. Behind him there was a line of holes on the wall, still smoking from the bullets making contact.

"Heero," Odin stared at him for a minute as he reloaded the gun, "I told you not to move."

"Heero's not here, can I take message?" Heero turned.

"You're 'the other one'?" Odin's eyes narrowed and he said, "Don't get him killed."

Heero glanced at him in amusement and turned back to the door. The team was looking at him in shock as he moved to the edge of the door.

"Send the boy out," The man's voice shouted, just as Heero reached the door. "Send him out or the girl dies."

Heero stepped out into the doorway with his hands in the air and the gun in its strap on his back. The black-haired man pointed the gun at Heero as he stopped. "Put the gun down. Over there," Heero did as the man indicated and tossed the gun to the side, "now, come here." The man waited until Heero was right in front of him and then poked him with the gun. Heero stopped and the man looked him over.

(Do the bad guys always have to examine you?) Lowe shifted uncomfortably, (It's weird.)

_You think this guy's normal?_ Heero didn't move as the man looked him over, always keeping the gun in his stomach. _Now I feel like horse._

Lowe laughed and the man looked into Heero's cold, Prussian blue eyes. He only held Heero's "Death Glare" for a moment before he dropped his eyes. _He-he, coward._

"Who are you?" The man asked Heero.

"Heero Yuy."

"Heero Yuy? He's a politician, you think I'm stupid?"

(Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?) Heero repressed a snort of laughter and stared at the man. The man's eyes narrowed and he stuck the gun in Heero's face, "You're too gutsy, kid."

_And you're too ugly, but I _still_ don't see what this has to do with anything._ Heero continued to stare at the man. The man scowled and cocked the gun, "You're gonna die here."

There was a noise from behind Heero as the man's hand tightened around the gun. Heero waited a fraction of a second more, and then knocked the man's hand aside. The gun fired and the bullet ricocheted off the corner and into the man's leg. A/N: Physically possible? I have no idea.Heero grabbed the gun and twisted it out of the man's hand. He aimed the gun at the man's head and the greasy head froze. There was a _bang_ from a gun and Heero spun to face the corner by the door as the man fell. Relena was standing with the smoking guard rifle in her hand.

_Well, that was unexpected, _Heero observed as Relena dropped the gun and covered her face with her hands. Heero hurried to her side as she sank down, shaking.

(Is she ok?)

Heero nodded, _It's just shock and fright. You take it from here._

The ground tipped and Lowe was in control. (How did you do _that_?)

_I have no idea. But I wish I had known how to do it earlier._

(Me too.) Lowe mentally glared at Heero as Relena began to sob. Heero put an arm around her and she leaned against him, sobbing harder into his shoulder.

_Want me to look away?_ Heero asked, watching his friend in amusement.

(Shut up.) Lowe patted Relena awkwardly on the back. (What about Dad's team?)

_They're making sure the man's dead._ Heero turned away as Relena's sobs stopped.

"I just killed someone," She gasped, "I just killed him."

"Self-defense." Heero smiled at her, "You killed him so he wouldn't do anything to you, right?"

Relena sniffed and nodded, wiping away the tears. _You should kiss her,_ Heero said, still turned away.

(What?)

_You heard what I said, unless you don't want to in front of everyone?_ Heero laughed, _Coward._

Lowe felt his face start to redden and he glared at Heero. (You're a jerk.) A/N: Sooo, it's kinda a girly reaction. Oh well.

"Heero, let's go," Odin tapped his son on his shoulder, "Or whoever you are."

"It's me, Dad," Lowe stood up and helped Relena to her feet.

"Are you alright, Relena?" Odin asked kindly. Relena nodded and smiled shakily at him, careful not to look at the dead man in the center of the room. Odin nodded and motioned for his team to follow him. He led them into the hall and back the way he and his team had come in. As they were going down a flight of stairs, Heero felt the ground tip.

(Oh, come _on_!) Lowe sighed as he lost control. Relena gasped as his body collapsed suddenly to the ground. (What the-? Heero?)

"Hey, I don't know what happened." Lowe looked around to see a boy who could be his twin standing next to him.

"We're not in my body!" Lowe looked around to see Odin and Relena over his body. He was looking down on them. "What happened?"

Heero shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I'm going back?"

Lowe stared at the other boy for a minute. "Maybe…So, what happens to me?"

Heero shrugged, "Maybe you'll go back to your body."

"Way too many 'maybes' here." Lowe turned to face his other self. "Well, I hope you are going home."

"It's so sentimental," Heero laughed, "Duo would be disgusted."

Lowe laughed and glanced back at his body. "I still wonder what happened."

Heero shrugged and his eyes widened as he jerked back a step. "I think I'm going. Bye, Lowe."

Lowe turned in surprise to see Heero smiling at him with his hand out. He smiled back and took Heero's hand, "Tell Duo I said hi."

Heero nodded and saluted Lowe as he faded away. Lowe sighed as his friend disappeared and looked down to see his body zooming closer. They were both going back.

Heero blinked awake in a dimly lit room with a white ceiling. He shifted and sat up, rubbing his face. A loud snore made him spin to see Duo with his head over the back of a seat, sound asleep. Heero watched him in amusement for a minute and then laughed and Duo twitched and sat up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and stared at Heero.

"Heero? You woke up! I thought I'd given you a concussion!" Duo jumped up, smiling.

Heero shook his head, "Hey, Duo, Lowe says hello."

"What? Who's Lowe?"

"Heero Lowe," Heero watched his friend for a reaction and saw Duo's jaw drop. He stared at Heero in shock, "You-?" The door opened and cut off Duo's sentence. Quatre stood in the doorway with a blanket in his hand.

"Oh, Duo, you woke up," he set the blanket on the end of the bed and turned to the braided boy, "how's Heero."

"I'm fine, Quatre," Heero waved at the blonde boy, "a little tired, but fine."

Quatre's face brightened as he saw the pilot sitting up in his bed. "Good. You've been out for a week."

Duo ran to the door and bellowed, "HE'S UP!" A few minutes later and Trowa entered, followed by Wufei seconds later. Heero nodded to them and smiled at his friends' concern. He looked around as his laptop beeped andflipped it open. There was a new email and he opened it.

His eyes widened as he read the letter:

I got hold of your email adress somehow and I think it worked. Let me now if it did. And don't forget to tell Duo I said hi. This is kind of random, but Dad still hates you cause you put me in danger and all and I hate you now cause it's embarrassing.

Lowe

* * *

I have another prolouge thing like at the end of my last one, should I put it up? (Plus, I need help with Wufei's story.) 


	13. Found Out

Ooookay, I finally broke my writers block, as I said, and am celebrating by writing almost nonstop. So here's the prolouge with its funny name. This is dedicated to **Becky Yuy** who gave me this idea a long time ago.

* * *

"Heero! Are you alright?" Heero Lowe opened his eyes to see Relena and Odin bending over him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head where he'd hit it when he fell.

"I'm fine." (A/N: this might be just as Heero's saying it.)

"What about your friend?" Odin's eyes flashed.

Heero's eyes fell. "He's gone. Went home."

"Lucky him," Odin helped Heero to his feet, "You're mother would have eaten him alive."

"She'd have to beat you to it," Heero rubbed the back of his neck as flashing lights lit up the hall. "What's that?"

"The police must be here," Odin turned to Relena, "Do you want to face them or go straight home?"

"Home." Relena didn't even pause to think. Odin motioned for one of his men and told them to escort Relena home quietly. The man took Relena and disappeared.

"We're going too," Odin got a firm grip on Heero's shoulder and pulled him down the hall. They exited out a side door and Odin pushed Heero into a small, black car. The ride back to their house was silent, both men lost in thought. Odin pulled up to the door and they both got out.

"Your room, now." Odin followed Heero through the door and watched to make sure he went into his room. Heero shut the door and turned to collapse on his bed, but froze at the sight that met his eyes. Trowa Bloom was sitting at his computer and staring at the information Heero had left up when he left.

The brown-haired boy turned when the door opened and stared at Heero. "You're covered in blood."

Heero blinked in surprise and looked down to see himself covered in the greasy-haired man's blood. He shifted uncomfortable and ignored the comment, "What are you doing here, Bloom?"

"I came to get my backpack; I left it here when we went sledding. Your mom thought it was yours and put it in your room," Trowa swiveled the chair back around to face the computer. "She sent me up here and I saw this."

Heero changed shirts while Trowa talked and went to stand behind him. The screen showed a blueprint of the building he had been in and information on the terrorists. Trowa scrolled down and continued to read the page.

"How did you find this? It's a military page on those guys that kidnapped Relena," Trowa glanced around while Heero dug through his drawers for a change of clothes.

"Yeah, so? A friend of mine showed me how to find it."

"So you went with your dad to help her?"

"No," Heero stood with a pair of pants in his hand, "we just met there."

"You went in _alone_?" Trowa looked disbelieving. Heero nodded and he snorted, "There's no way you'd have made it there alive."

"Trust me; I have a friend that knows how to do it."

"That we've never met?" Trowa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You met him, you just didn't realize it," Heero sat on his bed and smiled at Trowa, "He's been in my head for the last couple of days."

"Su-ure," Trowa laughed, "You're parents should check you into an asylum."

"That's way I didn't tell anyone, no one would believe me," Heero pushed Trowa off the computer and closed down the information he'd hacked into. He signed onto his email and typed in a new one. Trowa leaned over his shoulder as he typed the message.

"Who's that? And, uh, Heero? Duo's dead."

"It's my friend that you don't believe exists and Duo's alive in his world." Trowa shook his head as Heero spoke and straightened, "Sure."

Heero's eye twitched and he glared at Trowa, "Fine, I'll prove it. Stay there for a minute."

He did what Heero had showed him and hacked into the database he had previously closed. He hacked in further and found the security tapes. "Ha! There, watch that."

Trowa leaned over Heero's shoulder and watched as the tapes played back Heero's escapades. By the end of it he was staring at the computer with his mouth wide open.

"What the-?"

"My friend," Heero answered shortly, closing down the database again.

"Trowa! Are you still up there?" Mrs. Lowe shouted up the stairs, "Your mother wants you home now!"

Trowa tore his gaze from the computer and grabbed his bag off the floor, "See you tomorrow, Heero."

"Yeah, you too." Heero watched as Trowa ran down the steps and out the door. (Well, that was interesting.) No voice answered his and his face fell. It suddenly hit him that he wouldn't get to hear Heero's cold sarcasm. His computer beeped and he saw a new email.

Duo's reaction was good; he stopped talking for a whole minute. But he didn't get to ask anything, Quatre came in and Duo covered it up really well. Tell your parents I'm sorry, but I actually saved your Dad's life.

Heero Yuy


End file.
